


That's What Phones Are for

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Mac calls Vic after they've both been out of town for a while.





	That's What Phones Are for

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Story notes: The 360, for those who don't know or have never been to Toronto, is the restaurant on top of the CN Tower - with one hell of a view at night! Church Street is a well known gay area of town, and almost anything goes in the nightclubs there *eg*. Eglinton is a very busy street during rush hour, and the DVP is the Don Valley Parkway - where things tend to get wall to wall in traffic.

 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, I'm back from hell, nice to see you are too." Vic chuckled. "Describe your hell, and I'll tell you mine."

 

Mac sighed, a long, tortured sound. "She sent me to Iqaluit. There's snow on the ground in Iqaluit. Hell, the ground is permanently frozen there! I was tracing an illegal whale blubber operation of all things," Mac groaned in painful remembrance.

 

"Umm, Mac? Where's Iqaluit?"

 

"Baffin fucking Island, Victor - past the tundra line - waaaaaay up north! So where'd she send you?"

 

"Hong Kong."

 

"WHAT?! No fair!" Mac whined disconsolately. "I get whale blubber, and you get dim sum?"

 

Vic shuddered on the other end of the line. "I got the pleasure of tracing a pearl smuggling ring using raw fish to get things into the country. Undercover as an American who wants to open a chain of upscale sushi bars who was on a taste testing business trip - and who was especially fond of octopus. I had to eat tentacles, Mac!"

 

Victor felt his stomach lurch once again as he envisioned the culinary delights he'd had the unfortunate pleasure of consuming these past two weeks. "Damn, the dragonlady is good at dishing out punishment - wonder what Li Anne's was?"

 

"I don't wanna know - and I don't really care right now. You have any idea how cold it was up in Iqaluit? With no one to keep me warm, no less," Mac continued to grouse.

 

"Mac," Victor hissed warningly, eyes darting around his apartment. He hadn't had time to sweep it yet, having arrived in the very early hours of the morning and tumbled into bed only to be called into the office for a way too early debriefing followed by a day of writing reports with Dobrinsky watchdogging him. If the Director even suspected...

 

"Vic. She knows. She has to know, otherwise our punishment would have been to go to Iqaluit together - and having to share a room. Two weeks apart was worse punishment than the fucking cold or whale blubber," the younger man replied softly.

 

"Or even eating a ton of tentacles. I missed you, baby - every fucking day and night," Vic admitted softly, knowing the younger man was right. The Director had to know, or she would have been sadistic enough to do just what Mac had suggested, thinking her 'boys' still couldn't get along and needed some more quality bonding time.

 

"Me too, but I've got a debriefing in an hour and a half; I'm already on my way to the office. Figures she'd pick a time this close to rush hour - it's gonna take forever to get out of the city and to the reservoir," Mac explained apologetically.

 

Now that Mac had mentioned it, Victor could hear the background noise of irate traffic in downtown Toronto. "Damn. I was hoping we could go out to dinner - maybe at the 360 and then head to Church Street for some slow dancing before going home," the ex-cop bemoaned.

 

"Tomorrow, baby. Promise. For now talk to me," Mac begged. "I missed your voice so bad, Vic. God, I love listening to you talk to me, especially when we're hot, sweaty and naked. I swear you could make me come just from listening to you talk," the younger man continued.

 

An evil light entered Victor Mansfield's eyes at his lover's words. "Oh really?" he purred into the portable. "Well, in that case... Where are you?"

 

"Umm - just turned off Eglinton, onto the DVP," Mac muttered, suddenly very afraid.

 

"What's the traffic like?"

 

"Dead stop - Vic, what's going on in that twisted mind of yours?"

 

"I went shopping when I was in Hong Kong, Mac," Vic began, ignoring the ex-thief's question. "If I can find nothing else good about the trip, I gotta say their red light district is phenomenal. Most of the stuff I had to have shipped to me - trying to get it through customs would have been a little hard to explain. But one or two items did manage to find their way home with me," Victor teased.

 

"Of course, I had to try one or two of them out, just to make sure they worked right." He could swear he heard Mac's breathing pick up. Good. Then Mac moaned. Even better.

 

In his car on the DVP, Mac thanked God he'd gotten tinted windows. Moaning almost silently at the thought of his retiring lover walking into the sleazy sex shops that populated Hong Kong's red light district, then trying out a few toys back in his hotel room made the younger man instantly hard. His hand left the steering wheel and moved down to his crotch, absently rubbing his rapidly swelling erection.

 

"Shall I tell you what I did when I was alone in my room missing you, Mac?" Vic continued to purr.

 

"God, Vic, I'm driving here!" Mac moaned.

 

"You didn't say no, so I'll take that as a yes," Vic grinned into the phone.

 

"I was more than a little nervous opening the first box, Mac. I'd never even thought of buying something like that - I mean let's face it, before you I was pretty damned vanilla. Hell, I was engaged to Li Anne, and let's face it, she's a wonderful woman but not exactly your experimental type," Vic continued, smiling at Mac's grunt of agreement.

 

"So, I'm alone in my room, and I open the first box. This one got left behind I'm afraid, but I ordered another to be shipped. It's called an anal teaser, or something - a small butt plug, babe. Just a warm up for what's to come later. So I strip out of my clothes and pull out that bottle of Wet that seems to go everywhere with me these days. Of course, I feel more than a little silly about what I'm thinking of doing, but then I think of you," Vic paused, remembering.

Over the phone Mac's breathing sped up. His hand was firmly wrapped around his now throbbing, denim-encased cock. His fingers slid up and, without conscious thought, unsnapped the first button on his button flies. Meanwhile, he tried desperately to keep the car inching forward in the traffic and tried not to hit the gas.

 

"Remember the first time we made love? That's what I was thinking about. How we'd just cracked that case and the women went out salsa dancing, leaving us to our own devices - or deviancies. You looked so fucking hot, Mac, and all I could think was, 'Damn, why didn't I notice sooner?' then you caught me lookin' and asked me if I saw something I liked."

 

"And you said, yeah - you. Though I'd died and gone to heaven," Mac moaned into the phone, two more of his buttons now undone and his free hand caressing the silk of his boxers, which were now damp from his weeping erection. "Think I'd wanted you forever by that point." Behind him an obnoxious driver honked loud and hard, trying to get Mac to move. "Fuck, Vic, you're killing me here!"

 

"You want me to stop?"

 

"You do and you're a dead man. Talk dirty to me some more, baby."

 

"So I'm lying on the bed, remembering our first time - how primed we were from that adrenaline rush and almost a year of sexual tension. Before I know it, my hands are sliding up and down my body, teasing my nipples, pinching them lightly - you know what that does to me, baby - and my breathing is speeding up. My one hand reaches down, and I start to stroke my cock, long, slow strokes meant to get me going. And it's not enough - I need more. So I lube up the plug, and I start to push it in, all the while remembering what it felt like feeling you sliding into me."

 

"Fuuuuuck," Mac moaned softly, his hand wrapped around his now completely exposed cock, pumping it slowly, trying desperately not to let his eyes close and let the world fade away.

 

"After a while of teasing myself, not even the plug is enough, so I rip open the second box. I bought a dildo, Mac - you should see it. You will when it gets here. It's so lifelike. Made of this jelly stuff and veined and flesh colored. But I digress," Vic teased, listening to his lover's quiet moans.

 

"I need more inside me now, Mac. Thinking of you pounding into me has me going crazy. So I lube up the fake cock, my eyes closed and my imagination working overtime, pretending it's your hands touching me, your cock slowly working its way inside, your..."

 

The honking of horns snapped Mac's eyes open. His hand was rapidly beating his meat. Looking desperately around, he thanked whatever gods watched over horny ex-thieves. Groaning in pain as he removed his hand from his aching cock, the young man cut a hard right.

 

"Fuck the god damned meeting. You'd better be naked and ready for me, Mansfield, 'cause when I get there, I'm gonna fuck you blind!" Mac growled before disconnecting and tossing the phone, breaking quite a few speed limits to get to the older man's apartment.

 

Victor grinned lazily as he lay back on the mattress and gently inserted the now greased dildo into his tight pucker. Mac did say to be ready.

 

In her private office at the reservoir, the Director smiled as the phone tap was disconnected. "Well, boys, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder - or in this case the hard-on grow harder."

 

End


End file.
